


A Day for You and Me

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Series: A Day for You and Me Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Challenge: cap_ironman bingo, Community: capkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Weird Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thought we had another week," Steve manages to choke out when Tony pulls back to strip his shirt off. "Don't," Tony growls in negative, "Now. Need you. Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod. *cringe* I can't believe I'm deanoning this. This is probably the most out there thing I've written and I'm not sure why I did because kids and pregnancy practically give me _hives_ but I did it ohgodohgodohgod. Edited for stupidity and formating. For the [](http://capkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**capkink**](http://capkink.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1460149#t1460149) _'Steve ties with Tony and breeds a super soldier baby into him.'_ and to fill the mpreg square on my [](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/profile)[**cap_ironman**](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/) [bingo](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/204390.html#cutid1).

The door to the meeting room slams open just as Steve's wrapping up his conversation with Peter. Both their heads whip around to stare before they relax, Tony silhouetted in the threshold.

"Tony? Wha-" Steve starts, only to cut off when Tony bee-lines for him, crushing him against the conference table, mouth frantic as his hands, kissing Steve to within an inch of his life-

Oh.

" _Oh,_ " Steve gasps, the sound punched out of him as he gets a good whiff of Tony. More precisely, Tony's _pheromones_. Tony whines, lifts one leg to wrap around his hip and Steve's barely aware of Peter's yelp, loud, frantic and stammering _something_ and then they're alone in the room.

" _Tony_ ," Steve gasps again, "Ohgod- I thought-" he trails off, Tony's teeth set into his neck dissolving his thoughts better than acid.

"Thought we had another week," Steve manages to choke out when Tony pulls back to strip his shirt off.

"Don't," Tony growls in negative, "Now. Need you. Please."

"Yes, yes," Steve murmurs, shucking his shirts overhead and dropping his hands to his belt. Part of his mind warns him that they're not ready, there are still things that need to be taken care of, they need that extra week. The rest of his brain, burning under want and desire and Tony's scent snarls at that.

He barely has his pants down, shoes cast aside, before Tony's back on him, grabbing at his hands, pulling, twisting. They're both on the floor not quite as fast as they would have been if Steve had put them there, but fast enough that he really doesn't complain. Especially not when Tony lays back, legs falling open, neck bared in such a perfectly submissive gesture, Steve rumbles out a purr of pleasure. Crawling over him, Steve takes a moment to rub their cheeks together, brushing kisses along Tony's jaw until the whimper becomes a needy keen, his head arched so far back the skin is as stretched as one of his canvases.

"Tony. Tony. Mine, Tony," he whispers.

Tony, long past coherent speech, arches underneath him, sets hands to his sides and grips, tugs. Steve stays suspended above him, enthralled. Tony, his Tony, always so in control, laid before him so wantonly is- nearly too much.

Taking pity on Tony, he leans down, settles his mouth, his teeth to Tony's neck. Underneath him, Tony freezes for a microsecond before Steve bites down, depressing the gland that would start the beginning of the end. (The fraction he'd hesitated, he'd wanted to pull away, to gather Tony to him and ask if he was _sure_ , if this was _really_ what he wanted.)

They've already talked this to death, though.

The air around them shifts as the hormone absorbs into Tony's bloodstream, starts shifting things about. The scent of Tony's arousal doubles.

What little articulated thought that remained in Steve's head flees under it.

"Yes, Tony," he mouths at the gland, fingers seeking out nipples, the sensitive skin over Tony's belly, brush against his cock. He gives the straining organ two quick strokes before gently cupping his balls in passing. He presses against Tony's opening.

"God, Tony. Every time. So wet," he murmurs against his neck, biting down again on the depressed gland. Always, every time, it amazes him how fast Tony's heats hit him. From expounding on nanotechnology to pounding himself back onto Steve's knot in two minutes flat.

"Steeeevv..." Tony rocks under him, shamelessly grabbing at Steve's wrist and shoving his fingers into him. Tony writhes with a fluttering gasp.

 _Fuck_ , Steve thinks. So hot. Just _begging_ for it.

"Tony," Steve tries to roll him over, but Tony just clings, wrapping his legs around Steve's ribs and squeezes. He's keening again, and Steve suddenly remembers talking about this.

_"It feels like I'm going insane," Tony confessed quietly, staring at his hands limply clasped in his lap "Like- like ants under my skin, or being hungry for weeks. Being restless and stuck in a coffin, or with my arms and legs bound. I just **need** and if I don't- don't do something about it, it starts to hurt."_

He'd had to practically pry the conversation out of Tony and the answer itself had been delivered two weeks later in the shrouding protection of two in the morning.

"Ssh-ssh," Steve soothes. Or tries to. It's becoming harder to think again, as Tony's pheromones start to peak in another cycle. Throughout the heat, he knows the cycles will become longer, further apart to let them break for food, possibly for rest, if they are lucky.

He gives up on trying to turn Tony over; he is getting too distressed to listen, and the peak in pheromones makes it too hard to think anyway.

Steve draws up, presses Tony's thighs wide, spread nearly as far as they will go, and fucks into him.

Tension flows smoothly out of Tony, like someone's flipped a switch.

Steve purrs.

Yes, this. This is it. This is what they need.

Both of them.

He draws back, purr rumbling louder, and begins to thrust, Tony's hole slick and tight around him. With the help of a heat between them, there's no need for lubrication, Tony so wet he's leaking all over Steve's thighs. God, Tony feels so _good_ -

"...hot and tight around my dick, want it so _bad_ , don't you, Tony- fuck, I-" Steve can feel his knot beginning to swell, can tell by the slight catch in his strokes as the bulb catches up against Tony's rim.

He lets go of Tony's legs with a low groan, falls to his forearms bracketing Tony's head and curls around him protectively, his hips pumping furiously, chasing that edge. Under him, Tony is writhing, undulating, his voice a near inaudible whine.

God.

Their eyes meet, half-lidded and desperate and Steve shifts his weight so he can get a hand under Tony, tilts his hips up and more open.

His knot is nearly fully engorged now, and with two last, long thrusts he shoves forward, breaching Tony brutally, stilling nearly instantly. Tony screams as he does- the burning pain of breaching or the vicious twist as his rectal walls close off and his uterine track opens equally suspect- hands and legs clenching so hard, Steve is jerked forward, closer and on top of him, crushing him into the carpet.

They lay there for a long moment, Steve holding perfectly still, Tony breathing through the pain. Steve makes low, soothing noises when Tony's hitching breaths come with an edge of pained whimper. Before too long, Tony's breath evens out and Steve carefully soothes hands up and down his sides. Oh, so carefully, gently, Steve reaches down and brushes fingertips where Tony is stretched around him, but when he brings them up to examine, the fluid is only the clear of Tony's slick. No blood in sight. Steve heaves a breathless sigh of relief.

"Ready?" he whispers, waiting.

Tony doesn't answer for a long moment, each second ratcheting up Steve's anxiety further until Tony gives one careful, slow nod.

"Okay. Okay," Steve repeats then draws, carefully, back.

And moans. The tight, vicious grip on his cock and the hard pressure behind his knot triggers his orgasm in a blinding flash.

His last thought before he tips over the edge, is that he hops Luke or MJ or another alpha is guarding the door. He doesn't think his instincts will let another beta this near Tony, even if he is half-dead.

 

 

Steve blinks himself aware an indeterminable time later- though, judging by the low light in the room, it must've been quite the cycle. Tony is stroking his hair absently, and Steve shifts his head enough to confirm the gentle tapping is Tony's hand on his laptop. He's still hard, knot still locked in Tony, but the hazy blur of imminent orgasm is gone from his vision.

"Tony?" he mumbles, mouth dry and lips sticking together.

"Hm."

"You okay?"

Tony blinks, attention finally focusing back on Steve, "Fine, Steve."

"Actually," Steve tenses, "It's weird- it's been long enough, I'd figured the second cycle would've started by now."

Steve relaxes; nothing is wrong with his alpha, there isn't anything he needs to fix. He shifts, lifting himself off Tony for a brief second before his vision goes white and fuzzy and he feels his cock spurt inside Tony.

Tony only purrs.

"God, you're amazing," Tony whispers, fingertips delicately stroking his face as Steve comes back to himself, "I'm so full, I'm practically sloshing and you're still going."

Steve tries hard not to blush, an option made easier as he feels his knot deflate. It's still snug, tight, but the gentle pressure when he pulls out doesn't make his vision fuzzy.

Tony is right though; he _is_ full.

"I'll never get used to that," Tony says, face slightly twisted in distaste as Steve's come dribbles out of him.

Steve makes a noise of displeasure, one finger scooping up the mess and slipping it back inside Tony-

who arches up with a breathless 'ah!' and parts his legs again.

"Jesus, Tony," Steve begins incredulously, "Again? I'm not sure I can yet."

Tony growls and drags them back so they're face-to-face, "Then you better _get_ sure, because I- _ah_!"

Tony's grip loosens, head tipping back again as Steve adds two more fingers. Steve holds him there, ass full and hole slick, for the three minutes it takes his dick to recover.

"This time," Steve pants breathlessly into Tony's ear, "we're doing this _right_." And he hauls Tony up, turns and maneuvers him until Tony is on knees and elbows, presenting. Tony groans in appreciation, chest pressing down until it's against the floor and his ass is display predominantly.

Steve groans, lines up, and shoves in again.

The second time, his knot fills quicker.

When he shoves in again, Tony doesn't scream, but the sound _is_ suspiciously close to a yowl. This time, Tony is the one to pull away, triggering Steve's release and one benefit of the new position is that, when he wakes up this time, Steve is spooned behind Tony, ass to hips. No crushing his alpha, no worrying about anything except the last two pulses of his dick in Tony's ass and the whiting out of his vision, the wondering if he was doing it right, if he was breeding Tony right, if his child was already gestating inside Tony.

He purrs, wrapping arms around Tony's waist and pressing further into that slick heat. His knot is nearly gone, but he doesn't move, even when he feels come dripping down his hip. Nuzzling between his shoulder blades, he asks Tony about food. And water.

"By the door. MJ brought a grocery sack by when you were blissed the first time around."

Steve gives himself one last nuzzle into Tony's neck before pulling away, sliding out. Three quick steps and he and the sack, as well as an unexpected pile of blankets, quilts and pillows, are piled in front of Tony.

It feels rather stupid, presenting the pile before Tony, and he knows the ridiculousness of trying to present with comforts that aren't his and he had actually known about _after_ Tony had, but the itching in his chest demands it and Tony, for his part, only quirks an eyebrow before examining the loot and separating out the acceptable from the unacceptable.

Steve's pleased ( _stupid reaction, Steve- none of its yours!_ ) to see that only two blankets and a packet of Ritz (Tony liked Saltines instead) are placed in the 'unacceptable' pile.

Crawling back to Tony, he spreads and folds, wraps and shapes them a small nest, until they are (sort of) safely backed into the corner furthest from the door.

Satisfied, Steve curls an arm around Tony's waist, nuzzles up under his chin, and drifts off to sleep.

 

The third time, Steve knots slower, Tony nearly clawing him in desperation at the end.

 

The seventh time, Tony is so tired, he barely twitches when Steve tries to get him to drink afterwards. Times five and six had been within the same 6 hour period as seven. More than a fourth of the bottle ends up in the sheets.

 

By the twelfth time, Tony is barely responding and Steve doesn't have the energy to do more than mount him. He isn't sure if they'd knotted, but he'd woken up lying across Tony's back, no knot, with his dick in Tony's ass.

 

The fifteenth time, Tony starts stirring midway through Steve fucking him, and the scent of hormones- steadily dwindling for a day or more- snaps back into the heady thick mess it was when they'd started. They fuck hard, nearly brutal, Steve holding Tony down, making him take it as Tony whimpers and curses and keens and tries to get a hand on his cock- Steve breaches him with a snarl, pulling back so much his knot slips out again. Tony's hole, well-abused for the past three days, doesn't fight as Steve shoves in again, and again, and agai-

Tony screams as Steve's hips met his ass and locks up, his walls a vice-grip around Steve's dick, his knot, and they both come apart at the seams.

The last time Steve comes to, Tony is passed out beneath him, fresh bruises along his sides and hips, his waist and- Steve winces and presses whispered apologies into his spine- slightly torn.

Steve draws out slowly and starts the delicate process of cleaning his alpha up.

 

 

Tony wakes with a low moan, his body aching so bad his _teeth_ feel it.

"Tony? Tony, are you awake? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water?"

God, noise, fuck. Tony bares his teeth in a silent command to 'shut the fuck up'.

"... Tony?"

Half a disgruntled growl is all he can manage, but he pries one eye open so his frantic mate can see that he isn't- well, being Avengers (and their year to date) the end of that sentence could, viably, be anything.

"...You should eat something." Steve is nervously holding a bowl, one spoon straight up in it and Tony eyes it suspiciously for half a second before closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

The near-silent sigh of relief only slightly precedes the spoonful of-

Really fucking _fantastic_ clam chowder.

"Om mugud, fif ifz _omhashng_ \- where did you, was this flown in from that little Parisian cafe we visited? With the monkey- Steve you remembered the monkey that is amazing, my _god_ did you bring some of this back? No, nevermind, I don't care- we're taking the team next Monday so I can use them in my secret, clam-chowder-world-domination plot which has too much world domination on second thought. We could totally replace that with just 'clam chowder', actually and hey, 'the clam chowder plot'- doesn't that sound like an indie band or something? I should show you Vineget Me-"

Steve fights off a grin and shoves another (amazing) spoonful in Tony's mouth, "It's from a can."

Tony frowns.

Steve stops fighting the grin when he says, "Henry says 'congrats'. We're pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> So, as some people have noticed, this fic pretty much eschews the "traditional" a/b/o dynamics in some pretty major, and some rather minor, ways.
> 
> I'm going to attempt to explain- briefly!- what this entails and how it effects certain things (at least until AO3 gets their 'non-fictional fanworks' section sorted and I can post a dissertation :P).
> 
> (For the purpose of clarity- 'Omega' refers to one with a knotted penis, while 'alpha' refers to one able to bear young.)
> 
> In the short form: Rather than a patriarchal society, this particular world is based on a matriarchal plan.
> 
> More in-depth;
> 
> 1) Bearers (Alphas) have the power roles traditionally assigned to males in our world,
> 
> 2) Omegas are the more submissive role due to cultural conditioning.
> 
> While generally more aggressive due to higher testosterone levels, omegas are raised with the sense that omegas are to be pleased and are not above, and certainly not unable, to take them down a notch. This isn't to say omegas are passive, or sheltered. They simply have a low lying, ever present.... let's call it 'hero worship' towards their bearing people.
> 
> Since the reduced amount of testosterone in alphas (barers) makes them less confrontational, and largely more willing to let things slide, large communities, tightly interwoven have sprung up around elder barers. Think "clan", or even "pack". 
> 
> "Propriety" and many social boundaries, like touch and public nudity, are more relaxed, or even entirely absent as we know them. This is why things are a little more relaxed when Tony all but strips Steve in the conference room.
> 
> This isn't to say the world is a wonderful place, or that stygmas are completely errased. For a very long time, omegas (knots) were used as fodder in wars, rarely educated as far as alphas (omegas) (though still further than what many women were in Europe's past), and rarely allowed into politics or law because they were seen as too confrontational and illogical. There's still a bit of that stygma left over, though it's lessened conciderably with the end of the Great War.
> 
> There's also a bit of over population, due to improving health care and longer lifespans and the heats, which occur every six to ten months. Many governments are in talks about mandatory birth control and population limits, (though none of the alphas want to bite the bullet and enact laws, large families being seen as a source of pride and accomplishment).
> 
>  
> 
> So! That's your very quick run-down on the hows and whys of my particular a/b/o world. Yes, I will be writing more, but I have a few other stories further up in my queue first.


End file.
